From Dead Last to Alchemist
by Isekai kenshi
Summary: This story starts at the wave arc as Naruto is waking up the day they have to leave. That is as much of the story I will give because spoilers make the story predictable. On hiatus for undetermined amount of time.
1. Chapter 1 revision

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Naruto, and I never will.

This story has an M rating

To all those who actually read this part before the story this is my first story.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Whining is not tolerated this is my story and will progress in the direction and pace that I chose and have time for.

The main paring is already chosen if you don't like the paring or the sub parings or the way I have certain characters act please refrain acting like a child and move to a different story. (refer to tab 3 of tolerance of whining)

In this story Naruto is the main male character

This story will be rated M to MA For possible future adult scenes, graphic depiction of bodies, explicit language, and Violence/Torture.(18 years of age or older required to read this story)

Naruto will be cunning like a fox sometimes and act like an idiot at other times due to the way he had to grow up.

There will be torture and mental breaks in the story

This story will go off the original Fullmetal Alchemist information (2003 anime) not brotherhood (We all have our opinions mine is that I liked the original over brotherhood.)

Truth will be OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER)

Red stones will be made differently from the original way by sacrificing a single human alive or dead for a single red stone through alchemy

097654323456789098765431209761943765456787654324567898765432345678765432145

From Dead Last to Alchemist CH1

Staring at the ceiling breathing heavy, body stiff still filling fatigued rolling his head to the right staring at the cracked mirror seeing his body covered in sweat that feels as cold as ice.

"Ahhh It was just a dream."

The young youth sit's up to his obvious displeasure he grunts

"UGRH"

as he shifts to the left to lift off his mattress. Swaying back and forth as he almost hits the wall on the way to the bathroom. Hearing yelling outside he looks around the bathroom and sighs

"Here we go … again."

He turns on the sink and splashes cold water on his face waking himself up then runs his hands through his golden blond hair attempting to calm his nerves for the day. He looks into his eyes pulling down his eyelids as he looks into the mirror above the sink and says

"It was just a dream."

He leaves the bathroom and heads back into the bedroom to get dressed he digs through his pile in the closet and pulls on a mesh shirt a pair of boxers and an orange jumpsuit and then he ties a leaf hiate to his forehead. He grabs his sealing scroll and loads it with his essentials for what he plans to do as well as for his first C ranked mission. After he is done packing he slips on the backpack and heads for the front door .He opens the door and sets the locks and looks back and smiles saying

"Soon. Soon I won't be alone anymore."

He closes the door and pulls out an old worn book's

'Master level Alchemy, Theory of equivalent exchange, and Human Alchemy'

He opens the book 'Master level Alchemy' to a booked marked page and begins read walking to the east gate of the village. Along the way he receives heated glares and whispers of

"Demon brat"

from the civilians but he ignores them and smiles as he is read walking. As he got to the gate he sees no one there so he sits and continues reading. About five minutes later two teen sized figures walking towards the gate both quite until the female figure asks

"Hey Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me."

The now identified Sasuke replies

"Hn. No Sakura."

As the now named Sasuke and Sakura got closer sakura looks at the blond and screeches

"Naruto this is all your fault!"

as she hit's Naruto on top of the head forcing his face further into the book with a

"UMPH"

. As naruto's face said hello to the book binding sakura got a glimpse of the title and stared to laugh out

"Hahahaha Na haha Ru haha TO ha baka you know that Alchemy is a 'MYTH' right it doesn't work haha only an idiot like you would believe in something like that."

As she fished spewing her banshee venom the king of all emo's smirks and comments

"Only an idiot like you would study something so useless with vigor after all it's nothing but science fiction that crap doesn't work dobe and even if it did you'd just screw it up unlike an elite like me."

Naruto pulls his attention from his book then widens his eyes and says

"Did you just say that you would go on a date with sakura-chan?"

knowing full well that she wasn't paying attention while lecturing him until he spoke up. Sakura looks in awe at naruto then turns her head towards sasuke so fast that you could hear a small crack she then speaks up

"Did you really say that sasuke? You want to go on a date."

She is staring at him beaming with hope with stars in her eyes while sasuke glares at naruto who snickering reading his book whilst listening to see if he could piss off the bastard further. Just as he was about to retort two older men walk up and the scarecrow like one speaks first

"Ok team 7 a quick review before we leave the job is to protect Tazuna from bandits all the way to wave and as he finishes his bridge."

They nod and reply

"Hai Kakashi-sensei."

And so they take off on their first C ranked mission. As they walk sakura just won't shut up so naruto tries to ignore her while paying attention to the road ahead as they are walking naruto notices a puddle up ahead so he slows down and looks at the sky seeing no clouds he assumes it's the work of genjutsu and pulls out a small chakra conductive metal rod about seven inches long and one third an inch thick and naruto drifts to the back of the group and starts channeling lightning natured chakra into the rod once he gets close to the puddle he drops the rod length wise into the puddle causing a small electric show and two screams of pain everyone looks back to naruto only to see him not screaming and then two poofs of smoke with two chard ninja with smoke coming out of their mouth and a small little road touching the chain connecting the two. Naruto looks back and sweat drops

"whops… ha-ha."

(Cannon skipping to arrival at Tazuna's house.)

As they made it into the house naruto asked tazuna

"Is there a basement where I can do an experiment."

As he said this sasuke laughed

"HA you're actually going to try it and now of all times you really are an idiot for the final time ALCHEMY DOESN'T WORK it's just a 'MYTH' dobe."

At this point sakura laughed with sasuke

"You are a hopeless idiot you're just going to be sitting there waiting for something to happen for an eternity because you'll never achieve anything your just a worthless idiot so stop trying to be cool like sasuke-kun it'll never happen."

At this naruto just scoffed and asked again this time getting a nod from tazuna and a hand motion to follow. As they walked tazuna asked

"So you're into alchemy huh?"

naruto nodded

"That's different than normal folk but hey who's to judge I mean I am just a bridge builder and there's even an automail house about five minutes from here wave country is diverse but with the way everyone's been hurting since Gato got here we have been short on supplies. So if you need something you're going to have to use your own money."

Naruto nodded again as they came to a door

"Well here we are if you need anything just give a holler."

Naruto spoke up and said

"Thank you I'll do just that if I need anything."

He smiled and closed the door behind him naruto sighs and gets to work setting up his experiment, but first he pulls out a book

'Human Alchemy'

to make sure that everything is just perfect. Naruto starts his check off list

"Water 35L, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4L, Lime 1.5kg, phosphorus 800g, salt 250g, salt peter 100g, sulfur 80g, Florine 7.5g, iron 5g, silicon 3g and trace amounts of 15 other elements."

Naruto sigh's his breath

"Here we go there is no going back now I'll prove them all wrong. I won't ever be alone again."

Naruto starts to sets up the human transmutation circle.

(1 hour later)

Naruto is going over everything as a knock comes to the door naruto goes to the door and cracks it

"Hello did you need me for something?"

as he looks closer he sees that it's a woman at the door smiling

"Yes apologies my name is Tsunami, and I have come to inform you that there is some food available if you wanted some upstairs, also your sensei is awake and asked me to come get you. That is all have a nice evening."

As she was about to leave naruto opened the door

"Thank you that sound lovely I'll be right there after I talk with sensei."

Naruto said with a fake smile that went unnoticed. Naruto headed up stairs to Kakashi once naruto got to the room he saw his team mates and they looked a little pale naruto speaks up

"Yo why's everyone look like they saw a ghost?"

Kakashi sees naruto and explains

"Zabuza's not dead."

Naruto looked horrified then smirks

"Well if that's all I am going to go eat then get back to work ja ne."

as he went to leave kakashi stopped him and asked the other's to leave so that he could talk to naruto alone. Kakashi looks at naruto seriously and speaks up

"I know you're planning something. I know you aren't going to tell me. I know I am not going to be able to stop you from doing whatever you're doing. All I ask is that if you need anything let me know now that way I may be able to help if your life come's on the line I'd rather have a full team then sacrifice one because I didn't take any precautions ok."

Naruto genuinely smiles a small smile and nods then kakashi asks

"Is there anything I can get you just in case?"

Naruto nods and says

"Yah if you could I heard there is an automail house not five minutes from here if you could have them on standby for the day I'll be preforming my experiment in the basement at night and it's been known to have some accidents."

Kakashi looked a little shocked but nodded and said

"I'll be sure to do that. I hope whatever you're doing it's worth it."

Naruto smiles a little more and nods and says

"More than you will ever know if it succeeds"

Kakashi smiles softly under his face mask and replies

"Well let's go down to the table for a little bit of food yah."

Kakashi rises his hand for a little help naruto helps him up and kakashi leans on naruto as they walk down to the table together. Once they get down and get settled everyone starts to eat in quite until a little boy speaks up

"You are all going to die… there is no hope you should just give up and leave while you still have a chance no one can stop Gato once he starts. No one."

Naruto got angry and the room fell cold as he spoke the colder it got

"No one stands a chance huh. We will all die huh. You know that's bullshit."

Naruto looked the kid right in the eye's and his azure blue eye's turned to a deep ice blue

"Look here kid there is always hope for those who seek it like the bridge builder here he sees hope through opening up your country to others so that they can receive aid."

The kid spoke up

"My name isn't kid it's Inari and you know nothing your just spouting your mouth full of false hope. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you don't know what it's like"

he was cut off by the massive KI (Killer Intent) that was coming off naruto in waves it was practically visible. Naruto looked like he was an inch away from snapping and throwing the kid into a wall and spoke up

"Do not presume that others don't know what you have felt when you barely know them at all."

Naruto pauses and looks to kakashi and says

"I'll be preforming my experiment in fifteen minutes I'll wait ten for you to get the automail people here and five to let them take measurements before just in case. I'll wait upstairs."

Kakashi nodded and asked tazuna to get the people from the automail house and to take one of the others with him tazuna was going to ask why but kakashi gave him a look that just said not to ask. So Tazuna nodded grabbed sakura and headed to the automail house.

(10 min later)

An elderly lady and a girl in her early teen's come to the door with sakura and tazuna and a large sack of supplies Kakashi answers the door with an eyesmile while leaning on sasuke

"Hello my name is kakashi and we might be in the need of your assistance latter tonight."

The two nodded and the older spoke

"My name is Pinako and this is Winry."

kakashi nodded

"To make prep easy you can have the table. As for the one you need to get measurements is upstairs you know better safe than sorry."

Pinako nodded and told winry to get stuff ready on the table while she gets the measurements. Pinako heads upstairs and gets the measurements while downstairs sakura walks over to sasuke and kakashi

"Kakashi sensei why did we get an automail mechanic when everyone is ok?"

Sakura asked. Kakashi thought about it and decided he would only tell them a little bit of the truth

"Naruto is about to do something very dangerous and might lose a limb or two so those two are here so that if they are needed they can attach automail to in hopes that he will still be able to function. The only other thing I am going to tell the two of you is that no matter what the two of you are to stay out of the basement while he is down there I will not risk losing three students because two got curious do I make myself clear."

They nodded. A little while later pinako came down and started putting the automail parts together two arms left and right and two legs left and right. A little while after pinako was done she went upstairs and told naruto it was ok to start so naruto went to the basement to get this over with.

(5min later) :(I am going to do two points of view the first will be kakashi and his two students sasuke and sakura the second will be naruto.)

[POV1] Sakura looked at the night through the window then spoke up

"So that means that me and sasuke were wrong about naruto's experiments."

Kakashi looked confused

"What experiment's I only know a little of the one his is doing now?"

sakura tilted her head and spoke up

"Huh you didn't know naruto has been experimenting with alchemy me and sasuke told him it's nothing but a myth and it wouldn't work but from what you just said it is real and extremely dangerous."

Kakashi looked at sakura curious then tuned serious

"Did you happen to see what exactly naruto was studying before his experiments."

Kakashi tried to stay calm as his mind raced at a single thought 'please not that. please not that'. Sakura nodded

"Yah it was a book that said 'Human Alchemy' why do"

Kakashi's eyes widened

'Damn it just had to be that'

Kakashi lunged at sakura cutting her off and with a desperate and horrified look and screamed

"ARE YOU SURE! ARE YOU SURE THAT IS WHAT IT SAID!"

sakura nodded looking a little worried and kakashi griped her and sasuke's shoulders

"I TAKE IT BACK GET ME TO THE BASMENT NOW BEFORE."

He was cut off by a blood curtailing scream

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

they rushed down the stairs kakashi looked at Pinako and said

"GET THE AUTOMAIL READY NOW THE MORON TRIED TO PREFORM HUMAN ALCHEMY!"

Pinako and winry and the older adults looked in horror and everyone rushed down to the basement. Kakashi kicked the door open not wanting to waste any time. As the door flung open there was smoke that rushed out to reveal a bloody naruto with one arm and one leg screaming in pain

"GET HIM UPSTAIRS NOW!"

kakashi yelled as everyone else besides kakashi was getting naruto upstairs to stop the bleeding and attach the automail kakashi looked to the center of the circle to see a woman with red hair and pale skin covered by a dark black cloth. Kakashi got closer and saw the ouroboros tattoo on her chest he dropped to his knees with a look of shock on his face as he whispered

"He did it… naruto acutely did it. He succeeded in human alchemy."

Kakashi leaned agents the back wall for a little while before standing up and heading up stairs to check on his now crippled student.

[POV2] Naruto headed down stairs and to the basement and closed the door behind himself he walked over to the circle kneeled down and left one last prayer

"To anyone who might be listening if this is all I can have for all my suffering let me just have this…Please."

Naruto claps his hand's and places them on the circle

"Here we go."

The circle arc's blue for a while before it turns to red then naruto blanks out. When naruto wakes up he sees an odd thing or an outline of a teenager that lifts its hand and speaks

"Yo."

Naruto blinks and looks around till he looks back to the figure and sees a door behind it. Naruto sighs and says

"You must be Truth am I dead?"

the now identified truth smiles, laughs and shakes its head no then speaks up

"Actual you are alive how about a handshake."

Naruto stands up walks over to truth and shake's its hand. As he did this truth face switched from a happy to a horrified kind of face and it spoke

"Dear me how are you alive?"

naruto remembers reading that any contact with the entity know as truth will reveal one's past to it. Truth then smiled and spoke

"There must be a balance but I feel that some things need to be fixed so I will be fixing this."

Truth smiled as it got an idea

"How about we make a contract of sorts."

Naruto nodded and sat in front of truth cross-legged and spoke

"Ok what do you suggest."

Truth's face almost split from the grin it had

"How about we raise some hell."

Truth tilted its head and lost the smile and got serious

"I am going to allow you to use human based alchemy without equivalent exchange hell ill even put the soul of the one you want in the new body for you shiki will be mad at me for a while but to hell with it so when you do I'll allow you to make alterations if need be later on like restrictions so that knowledge doesn't leak out or if you just want to be a pervert and make sure only you can touch them."

Truth smiled and giggled

"The homunculi that you make will have the ability to reproduce. I'll toss in the ability to use alchemy without circles for you but there will be a price."

Naruto asked with a serious face

"What will be the price?"

Truth smiled

"I want your chakra all of it, the kyuubi, your right arm, and left leg. What do you say you gang a weapon stronger than chakra that never runs out as long as there are things around you so that you can protect those whom you love. And you can bring those whom you love back. The only down side is that they will have to feed on red stones made from the dead but if you have a child with the homunculi the child will take more after you and be able to live without the need to consume the stone but the child and the homunculi will not have chakra but will have a unique ability of its own like its parent and since they can't perform alchemy the parent will have to stay close to you so you can make red stones for the homunculi. Knowledge on that will be passed onto you and I'll through that in for a favor if you wish."

Naruto nodded it all seemed good to him then he asked

"What's the favor?"

Truth smiled

"There is a certain snake that has been pissing me off lately get rid of him, his name is Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded and held out his hand smiling

"Deal"

Truth smiled and shook his hand

"Deal"

Truth said causing a red spark between them. Then naruto fades back into his reality and screams in immense pain from losing his arm and leg. He hears the door break down and he is hoisted out of the room and brought up stairs and sat onto the table.

[Back to original POV]

Screams of pain so bad it made others hurt a smell of burning skin and iron the sight of a dim light above a table with a small pool of blood beneath it that ran through the cracks. The sound of a heart beat beating so loud that it sounds like thunder in his ears drowning out the screams of pain. Eyes burning from the smoke of cooked skin and screams of pain from the body as seizuring muscles. The taste of blood and smoke filling his mouth making him gag once in a while. All the muscle screaming in pain as metal is melded with muscle and skin. Then a bright flash of light and nothing the boy passed out, the work done. Kakashi came upstairs when the screaming stopped to see naruto passed out on the table and sasuke and sakura siting on the chairs opposite to the blond one on his right side the other on his left. Pinako wipes her forehead before speaking

"So as far as I can tell without him being awake he is as good as new. He needs to relearn how to walk and use that arm if his luck is bad but if it's good he won't have to relearn anything. But everything else is as good as new. Need's rest and need's to eat food to force the body to replace blood quicker preferably something sweet to replace the blood faster. I suggest a day of rest then have him work out to get used to the limbs to speed up the process he should still be able to do anything he could before with a little practice. Now here is my question how close did he get to succeeding?"

kakashi took a little while to take it all in nodding when he heard his instructions then answered the question

"He succeeded 100%."

shock on the older people plus winry they all looked at the blond little enigma that just pulled off the impossible then sakura spoke up

"What are you talking about sensei what did the baka accomplish."

He looked up at sakura gulped and spoke

"He succeeded where no one else has. Our little idiot created a homunculus."

Sakura looked a little shocked for a second then irritated and spoke up

"So the idiot got lucky I bet sasuke-kun could do it without harming his body at all HUMP."

Kakashi switched from a shocked expression to an aggressive one

"No sakura. He couldn't. You see the first law of alchemy that is common knowledge to those that even know about alchemy is equivalent exchange to do anything in alchemy one must give up or lose something of equal value to achieve what they want. You could call it a sacrifice system in this since. The fact that he not only succeeded and with so little damage is a miracle upon itself you see in alchemy there are two taboos that must be followed the first is to never turn lead to gold this way you don't crash the economy."

Kakashi looked at the others as he was saying this they nodded along with his explanation then he spoke again

"The second is do not preform human alchemy because life is precious and to create a homunculi would cost you your life but as you see here this little idiot pulled off the impossible and only lost an arm and a leg. As far as we know that is until we talk with him."

Sakura looked in shock and horror that her teammate would go so far for a supposed experiment. Sasuke looked at kakashi irritably and spoke

"So the dobe got lucky and alchemy isn't a myth is there anything else you can tell us about this possibly dangerous homunculus that is sleeping in the basement."

Kakashi nodded

"Homunculi supposedly only listen to their creators and are supposedly indestructible a perfect solider some might say. As long as naruto is alive you could say it's on a leash remove naruto and it could wipe out all of humanity."

The others glanced at naruto in shock and horror. Kakashi spoke up

"Ok I need to rest sasuke your on first look out. Sakura switch with him once he is finished we need to get everyone up to par so that we have a chance to survive another attempt by zabuza in two weeks, and prepare for his little assistant for all we know they're at the same level."

Everyone nodded that was awake

"I'll stay here in case I need to fine tune the automail once he wakes up."

Pinako spoke up getting nods from everyone as they went to bed.

(Next Morning)

Naruto wakes up groaning and moaning in slight pain from the previous night

"UGH I think I am going to be sick."

Naruto rocked himself up into a sitting position then looked around the room to find that he was on a table he looked to his right arm to see the automail. It felt weird for him he still had the sensation of feeling with it naruto touched the table and could feel it through the automail. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs just in time to see sakura, and sasuke carrying kakashi down the stairs to naruto's amusement he snickered and chuckled causing them to look at him. Sasuke did his usual

"Hn"

sakura screeched

"NA-RU-TO_BAKA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL YOUVE CAUSED!?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head no kakashi eye smiled seeing the glint in naruto's eyes and spoke

"Yo. Good morning whiskers we need to have a little talk."

Kakashi said this then looked to sasuke and sakura

"So if you two could leave the room sakura, sasuke and go wait by the trees outside to get ready for tort…training and I'll be right there."

Sasuke and sakura walk out the door and kakashi walks over to naruto and sits in a kitchen chair next to him at the table and gets a serious face and asks

"Ok naruto there are going to be 2 questions."

Naruto gulped his saliva and nodded

"First who did you create the homunculus in the basement to look like?"

Naruto gulped again and then a look of pure horror shot through him

"Kakashi-sensei please tell me you didn't leave her in the basement."

Kakashi tilted his head and lost the seriousness and asked

"Yes why?"

naruto looked at the door that leads to the basement in horror thinking

'No person likes to wake up on the wrong side of bed'

and speaks

"Well you see it's not a normal homunculus that is down there."

Kakashi tilted his head further then gestured for him to continue

"Well you see I kind of made a deal with the entity know as truth and well you see I can perform human alchemy without having to worry about equivalent exchange anymore and if I bring back a certain person then there soul will go into that body. Basically I am resurrecting the dead."

Kakashi looked in shock then asked the obvious question

"Naruto. Who did you bring back?"

naruto scratched the back of his head and replied

"Well I was watching you look at the memorial stone and I remembered how jiji told me that my parents were heroes so I checked the stone since he used past tense, and well I found another Uzumaki, a female one, and I assumed that she might be related or my mom so that is who I brought back."

Kakashi's face went through the emotions as follows shocked, depressed, shocked, curiosity, realization, then finally horror

"Naruto did that name happen to be Kushina Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and kakashi went pale thinking

'Well there goes the village once she finds out how they treated her son there won't be a living soul left. May kami have mercy on their souls because Kushina won't'

naruto then asked

"Wouldn't it be better for us to get her out of the basement before she wakes up scared or mad?"

kakashi got even more pale and in a miracle ran to the basement only to return with Kushina still asleep in his arms bridal style. Lying her on the couch before collapsing into a recliner breathing a little hefty the looked serious again and asked

"Ok second question what did you sacrifice naruto. What did you give up to get what you have gotten?"

and naruto explained the whole thing but left a little out here and there you know like the perverted stuff by the time he was finished kakashi was undecided wither he should strangle the little moron for his stupidity or feel sorry for him cause of what he sacrificed for just a little piece of happiness

'Well at least the fox is permanently gone'

thought kakashi. At this point Pinako walked in

"Hey moron how's the automail feel."

Naruto looked over to here and gave his foxy grin

"Good thanks. Feels like new."

Pinako smile's and replies

"Good. Well were going home when you need repairs and refitting for new ones you know where to come we will mail you your bill."

She waved as she walked out of the house. Naruto sighed

"Well I still feel a little tired I'll go nap on the couch by Kushina in case she wakes up you go teach the other two once I wake up I'll get a little something to eat and if you got anything for me to do I'll do it sound good."

Kakashi nodded and got up and left. Naruto went to sleep on his part of the couch.

[POV1] Kakashi limps outside

"Ok sakura, sasuke today you're going to learn how to climb trees without your hands."

[POV2] Naruto was sound asleep smiling like an idiot dreaming about ramen until a hand poked his automail he snapped open his eyes to see inari and he smiled and asked

"Do you need something?"

inari look's ashamed of himself and asks

"After losing an arm and a leg how can you still smile? How can you still have hope?"

Naruto smiled stood up stretched and walked over to his jumpsuit or what's left of it that was over a chair he put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a small book

'Theory of equivalent exchange'

and he looked over his shoulder and asked

"Can you read?"

Inari nodded and naruto turned around and handed him the book

"I smile and hope knowing that eventually things will be better. All it takes is courage and the will to stand up for yourself this book"

naruto points to the book

"This was where I got my courage at first."

Inari then attempts to speak up and hand the book back but naruto stops him and says

"Dot worry I have two more copies and the original at home so you can have this one ok."

Inari nods and naruto continues where he left off

"By learning about something so simple yet complex I was able to do the imposable because of what I've gone through the world has deemed what was necessary to balance it out this is what is considered equivalent exchange. I've lost so much and gained nothing in return so through a little sacrifice I have obtained a small bit of equivalency. Do you know the first rule of equivalent exchange?"

Inari shook his head no and naruto had a small smile

"Would you like me to tell you or would you like to read it yourself?"

Inari took a second and asked

"Would you please tell me?"

naruto smiled a little bigger and said

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return to obtain something of equal value must be lost."

Inari looked in awe at the sage like naruto and naruto rubbed the back of his head and then a voice was heard

"So if something of equal value was lost what did you lose to bring me here back among the living?"

naruto turned his head so he could see Kushina looking at him lying in the couch covered by a cloth like dress that is as black as night naruto smiled

"Inari why don't you go read your new book while I talk to the pretty lady eh."

Inari nodded and left leaving naruto and a blushing Kushina alone in the room naruto spoke up

"Hello my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina looking a little closer seeing the whisker like birth marks and gasped bringing tears to her eyes

"I brought you back through a means known as alchemy as you heard earlier all thing's come at a price through alchemy."

Naruto rubbed his new automail arm with his real one and then his automail leg making Kushina go wide eyed and tear up

"But that's past now. I brought you back on a thought no a hope that since you were the only other Uzumaki in the village."

But before he could continue she interrupted him lunging at him then griping him with a bear hug while she cried out

"Hai. Hai you are my baby boy!"

Naruto looked shocked then cried as he hugged her back

"Ka-chan. I knew it. I knew you didn't run away."

Kushina then pulled back and smiled sweetly too sweetly as an oni mask appeared behind her head and she said

"Now what's this about what you've gone through to be deemed necessary by the world for equivalence?"

Naruto sat down on the couch with a smile and patted the space next to him and she sat and blushed a little being ordered around by her son thinking

'What the hell is wrong with me getting embarrassed by this he just wants to talk right'

And he explained everything from the earliest he can remember to the deal with Truth. By the time he was finished you could see the KI leaking off of her she was so pissed her thoughts raging

'I am going to kill those basterds and I am going to do it slowly'

And this is when our favorite pervert ninja walked in with his students reading his

'Precious'

only for the door to close and a small yet evil laugh to begin that caught everyone's attention kakashi recognizing the laugh he look up in horror and drop his book

"Ku-Kushina n-nice t-to s-see y-you again."

Kushina stood up still laughing as she walked towards kakashi slowly walking backwards as he could see his life flash before his eyes then finally a scream out of kakashi of

"PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE THERE IS STILL SO MUCH TO READ!"

Once she was in front of him she grabbed his little orange book and walked away with it saying

"I'll be keeping this, and if I find anymore or hear that your reading any more of this trash you'll wish I killed you do I make myself clear Ka-Ka-shi-san?!"

in a voice deemed too sweet and evil for her own good. Kakashi nodded and tried to breath as sasuke and sakura were looking at their sensei in mild curiosity sasuke being the arrogant ass that he is snapped his head towards the woman with a smirk and said

"Woman because you have put our teacher into shambles and because you are strong I demand that you teach me."

Still smirking then as he was about to add more he was slammed into the wall causing him to gasp for air as a red blur had him pined to the wall and then she spoke

"YOU will demand nothing of me for you are not my creator. And only my creator can give me orders you filthy little human."

As she was playing the part making those who knew

(Kakashi, and Naruto)

have to stifle a laugh she then continued

"Putrid little spec you should know when to show respect you humans are all the same except for 'Father'."

(Naruto)

at this point naruto has an idea to have a little fun and speaks up

"Daughter please you are so kind but if you would please let the flea go so that I don't get in trouble with Hokage-jiji's arrogant council that would be much appreciated."

Kakashi was about to rupture his gut when thought's ran through his head

'These two are so alike it's scary but the comedy is so worth it…Oh dear god the pranks are coming the pranks are coming… well at least Ichiraku will finally get his wish of being rich and all it took was two Uzumaki… well there goes like more than half the council…and village'

kakashi sighed trying not to laugh and as he stood up he saw Kushina drop sasuke like a sack of potatoes and walk back to naruto and sit lying her head on his lap and saying

"Yes father."

During this sakura was shaking scared of the crazy lady too much for her to try and protect her sasuke-kun then it dawned on her and she spoke

"That's the homunculus isn't it?"

She asked kakashi as sasuke was coughing and kakashi nodded and voiced

"Yup that's naruto's homunculus alright."

Saying it like that to see if he could get them do something funny again. Little did he know an arrogant Uchiha would answer his small prayer. Mr. Emo got jealous and spoke his idiot mind

"I demand that woman or whatever obey me she shall have my children so give her to me dobe or I'll have the council do it for me."

Sasuke smirked naruto just laughed and said

"You idiot she can't have children homunculi are born sterile and if you want her I advise trying to make your own or are you to scared as for your council well we will just see about that now wont we daughter."

Naruto shot at sasuke who fumed but kakashi giggled then thought

'Yup there goes the council well at least the civilian side. I wonder how much sakura will like being an orphan.'

Then kakashi cut that little idea to shreds

"Naruto you know that there is no way he would come out alive because you know that there is nothing that truth would consider equivalent hell the first thing truth would take would be his eyes and his balls or maybe all of him if he didn't show respect so don't go putting ideas in his head."

Naruto nodded and laughed manically to kakashi and chuckled a little before kakashi looking at him stern. The emo looking at kakashi in horror and sakura glancing between her sasuke-kun and naruto-baka the first in mild shock and horror and the second in pure feminine rage. Then kakashi spoke up with an eye smile

"Well for the next two weeks were are going to get this team up to snuff to survive this."

Then in a small whisper

"Hopefully."

Kakashi looks to sasuke and sakura

"You two will be doing the tree walking tor… I mean training then we will start you on water walking."

Then he looks to naruto

"You will start on mass stamina and endurance for the whole two weeks we need you strong and fast and I will be adding four times the weight every day."

Naruto looked a little worried but understood since he didn't have kyuubi and he didn't have chakra he would have to make it up by pushing his limit every day for the next two weeks and during this time he could get to know Kushina and maybe keep the embarrassment going and maybe start some pranks.

(One week later)

(Outside)

"Ok everyone is doing great so how about we move to the water walking for you two, and for naruto we are adding another four times those weights today."

Naruto looked almost exhausted and in horror Kushina siting under a tree watching giggling at the look on naruto's face of pure horror then it hit her

'Bad Kushina. That's your son. No thinking like that you didn't even think like that for Minato. Even if he is sweating like a fountain. Look at those muscle's … No no no no no no that's your son stop now bad brain bad Kushina.'

Naruto looks over to Kushina and his heart skips a beat and he blushes a little seeing her worrying face he thinks

'Damn she's so cute… no no no no bad naruto bad that's your mother. Even if she looks so beautiful and that heavenly red hair flowing like the eclipsing sun peeking over the earth with that deep shade of red at first mornings light… no bad brain stop I must not think of … wait that's a new body so it might be her spirit but it wouldn't be real incest. Would it?'

So he smiles a small smile to kushina while thinking then gets back to working out while in thought.

(Time skip night time)

Naruto and tsunami are doing the dishes inari is reading the book naruto game him while Kushina is watching naruto with curiosity and lust and kakashi is looking between Kushina and naruto. Sasuke is sulking on the couch and sakura is staring at him then a

"Crash"

As tsunami drops and breaks a plate

"Oh dear me look at what I've gone and done. Oh well I'll just go and buy a new one."

Tsunami starts to bend down when naruto places his hand on her shoulder and says

"How about I fix it for you."

She looked at him and tilted her head and nod's in curiosity and stepped back. Everyone was paying attention even the brooding emo out of pure curiosity. Naruto collected the pieces close together then stands and puts his hands palm down in an x pattern over the plate and then starts the alchemic response in an arc of blue lightning and a poof of smoke the plate is fixed. Leaving almost everyone slack jawed and three smiling

(Kushina, Kakashi, and Naruto)

. Naruto picks up the plate and dusts it off and places it on the stack of clean.

'Quiet to quiet'

Is the thought that ran through naruto's mind then naruto spoke up

"Please for the love of kami make noise you're going to drive me insane?"

Kakashi, tsunami, tazuna, inari, laughed Kushina giggles and berates herself mentally again for thinking about her own son like that and the brooder and fan girl are stuck in shock while sakura is thinking

'Damn that would be useful.'

and the emo king is thinking

'That will be mine and once it is I'll use it to kill my brother.'

naruto laughs with the crowd and rubs the back of his head. When the dishes were done the other two students went upstairs for sleep and naruto sat down seated next to kushina on the couch with closed eyes enjoying the quite. kakashi adjacent on the chair decided to make a statement

"I take it you are feeding your homunculus properly naruto."

Leaving the part about human sacrifices out of it in case others are listening. Naruto nodded

"Yup one cup vegetables, two cups meat, one tablespoon oil, and fry on medium heat."

Naruto then snickered kushina giggled and kakashi chuckled and shook his head. An hour later naruto passed out on the couch laying in kushina's lap and kakashi looks to kushina who is staring at naruto in her lap with a small smile and leans her head down to naruto and gives his lips a slow kiss and closes her eyes kakashi with a stern face looks kushina's way and asks

"What are you doing kushina?"

Kushina opens her eyes and looks to kakashi with an irritated face

"I don't know I can't seem to get my mind under control when it comes to naruto-kun and it wanders on its own. I know I am his mother well at least I used to be this new body is completely different but still I know I shouldn't, but I just can't seem to control myself he's just so innocent and those whisker marks are just so damn cute."

Kakashi look hardens

"Make sure he feels the same before it goes any further we don't want him to leave you because he got freaked out that would be disastrous an unstable homunculus is an equivalent to an SS flee on site order in the bingo book if the theory is correct."

Kushina nodded

"I'll wait for him to make the first official move."

kakashi just shakes his head but relaxes a little and replies

"Just be careful and remember that when the other's back home hear about this they will judge you just as they have judged him… that is if you haven't torn the population in half yet knowing you and with these new little outbursts of emotion there won't be a man or woman left who will have the nerve to mutter 'that' word in public… on top of that if they hear about the fox being gone they might just worship naruto for ridding the world of the damn thing but there will still be those who doubt so keep him safe after all you are harder to kill than him especially now since he doesn't have chakra."

Kakashi snickered as he stood up to head to bed

"Now don't rape my student while I am gone that would be bad."

Kushina glared at kakashi as he disappeared upstairs then closed her eyes and joined naruto in sleep.

(Time skip 1 week at the bridge)

[POV1] Kakashi, sasuke, sakura, and tazuna come to the bridge to find it covered in mist and one evil cackle later we see zabuza in all his eyebrow less glory and the hunter nin next to him

"So kakashi ready for round two. Haku take the brats."

Haku nods as kakashi speaks up

"Sasuke take the fake Hunter Nin I'll take zabuza."

Sasuke smirks and nods as kakashi goes further into the mist disappearing when zabuza speaks up

"So where is the loud brat I owe him a good thrashing."

Kakashi snickers

"He will be here soon enough he is just taking care of a little business first."

Zabuza laughed and disappeared into the mist.

[POV2] Naruto gets ready to leave as he turns and looks at kushina

"Keep them safe here ok."

He says with a soft smile. Kushina looks a little worried and goes to say something but naruto cuts her off

"Don't worry about me I always find a way, and if I am still alive I'll get you anything you want when we get back."

She smiles and nods as he turns to leave he gives her a quick kiss on the lips and then leaves at a quick pace and goes to the side of the house leaving a blushing and speechless kushina, naruto angles himself towards the bridge, and claps his hands and places them on the ground crating a cannon for himself he hops in and claps again and touches the barrel a second latter he is flying through the air towards the bridge via pressure cannon.

[Original POV] Whistling could be heard through the air by the people on the bridge as above that noise they hear

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO."

Then a loud

"BOOOM"

as someone appears at the edge of the bridge in a small crater covered by dust and mist. Kakashi sweat drops along with sasuke, sakura, and tazuna as tazuna yells

"YOU ALMOST DAMAGED MY BRIDGE YOU BRAT YOU BETTER BE MORE CARFUL THAN THAT."

Then a sound of snickering

"Sorry old man but its goanna get a little beaten up but I'll fix it once I am done."

Tazuna cries

"YOU BETTER."

Then the sound of a single clap and an arc of blue lightning shot through the mist causing it to fall like water revealing the whole bridge as naruto stood there in his mesh shirt and jumpsuit pants with gloves on and zabuza looking to the kid and snickering

"Nice trick brat but that isn't going to save you."

Kakashi jumped back and looked over to sasuke to see a dome of ice he looks to naruto

"You think you can handle zabuza while I help sasuke?"

naruto smiles his fox like grin and nods so kakashi leaves to help sasuke fight haku leaving naruto to fight zabuza. Zabuza laughed

"So you think you can take me kid?"

naruto scoffs and rushes zabuza only to disappear into thin air making zabuza go wide eyed. Zabuza was cut off as naruto appeared from what appears to be thin air right next to zabuza's head ready to punch his block off. Luckily for zabuza that he had enough time to bring up his sword to block creating a loud clang as naruto pulls his arm back so that his feet land on the flat side of the blade and uses it to flip over zabuza to attempt a strike to the spine. Zabuza paying attention as he tries to see the brat only for him to disappear and just as he turned his head naruto reappears behind him zabuza goes to block with his sword just to make it barely in time as naruto makes contact with the sword he punches it creating a loud cling again only for zabuza to wonder

'Is that hand even real'

so zabuza twists his sword only to catch the mesh cloth right sleeve tearing it revealing the automail naruto jumps back sliding with both hands on the floor to get some friction to slow down to stop slightly irritated that he couldn't end this quick. Zabuza starts to go through hand sign's only to have to stop as naruto disappears again and appear to kick at zabuza's head with his left leg as zabuza struggles to get a grip as he hears the cling again slightly as naruto bends his knee and it taps as naruto spring boards off the sword over zabuza aiming at zabuza's spine again with a kick from his left leg as zabuza is getting winded just blocking the amount of strength and speed the kid is putting out is insane after ten minutes of constant assault from naruto zabuza is panting while naruto looks fine zabuza has got to give it to the kid he's a stamina freak zabuza looks over to see haku on the bridge facing forward zabuza sees his opponent watching to see if zabuza is pulling a trick of some sort so naruto rushes zabuza which is enraged enough to almost receive a strike from naruto to the face from his foot so zabuza speaks up

"Yo brat how about we finish this yah?"

naruto nods and rushes zabuza again only for naruto to jump over clap his hands as zabuza blocked as naruto makes contact with the sword it rusted at an accelerated rate startling zabuza enough to distract him naruto punches the sword shattering it. Zabuza snickered

"You were just playing with me the whole time."

Naruto just nodded with a smile and then turned serious and said

"Surrender and you might still live."

Zabuza shook his head no so naruto just palm strikes zabuza's noes upward with the automail arm and watched zabuza die instantly. Slightly tired regaining his strength naruto drops to a single knee as kakashi walks over to naruto leaving an irritated sasuke behind flaring his new sharingan towards naruto thinking

'He just took my kill'

And upon closer inspection of naruto he gains a shocked expression and runs over to naruto passing by kakashi shocking everyone as he got to naruto and he ordered

"LAY DOWN NOW DOBE YOU HAVE SEVERE CHAKRA EXAUTION!"

Kakashi walked over as naruto was lying down giggling. Kakashi puts a hand on sasuke's shoulder and speaks with a little chuckle that irritated sasuke

"Sasuke I am sorry to inform you and sakura so late it just slipped my mind but naruto doesn't have chakra anymore period at all it was part of his sacrifice for using human alchemy."

Sakura looked to naruto shocked that he would sacrifice his chakra sasuke looked horrified and thought

'If that is what it takes than I'd rather not have alchemy'

He cleared his thought and looked at naruto with a little pity as he stood up. Naruto standing on his own hears clapping and look's to the end of the bridge to see Gato and some 100rd or so mercenaries

"Well now I don't have to pay him and I get to kill you of course well use the women nicely right boys."

Naruto getting agitated went to clap his hands but first heard

"Well now we get to kill that short blond and get a repu"

he didn't get to finish as naruto clapped his hands and put it on the bridge creating blue arcs of lightning then smoke and a pressure cannon the size of a house appeared on the bridge while everyone was scared you could hear naruto screaming

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHORT HALF PINT SHRIMP THAT'S NO TALLER THAN A BRAED BOX! HOW ABOUT I CUT YOU DOWN TO SIZE!"

as he said this kakashi sweat dropped and swung his head side to side thinking

'Don't laugh… Don't laugh…Damn that temper is just too funny'

kakashi holds his sides trying to hold the laugh in as he stopped to look up and see sasuke's face of horror and sakura's of shock then sasuke and sakura thought in unison

'note to self don't bring up his height again unless in a dangerous situation.'

The next second there was a loud bang as a cannon ball shot out and hit the large group and indented into the ground leaving a cannonball on top of a lot of dead bodies and a few still alive that were to close for the cannon ball to reach. In front of said group was Gato who was scared out of his mind and one other thug. Naruto claps his hands again and reforms most of the bridge irritating tazuna

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DAMAGE IT TOO BAD YOU BETTER FIX THIS WHEN IT'S ALL OVER!"

naruto looks around and just nods to tazuna as he walks by then up to Gato and his thug. Naruto looks to the thug that is looking horrified at naruto so naruto smirks and goes

"Boo."

Causing the thug to shriek sounding like a crow and run away leaving Gato alone under a death glare from Naruto. Causing Gato to pass out from the horror he felt. Naruto then smiles and picks up the midget and looks to kakashi

"You don't mind if I use him for my experiment's do you?"

kakashi looking to naruto with a look of curiosity saying

"And what experiment would you indulge him upon?"

Naruto smirked and looked to kakashi with a gleam in his eyes which kakashi caught and just nodded noting to himself that it was probably best if he didn't know. Over the next weak naruto not only fixed the bridge but finished it, and secretly he took all the corpses into the forest and made red stones for kushina and got to test out what happens if you try to make one out of a live person

(Gato)

Let's just say there was a lot of screaming that came from the forest that night. The day before they left naruto went by the automail house he knocked on the door

"I'll be right there."

Naruto waited for a few seconds before Pinako opened the door and saw naruto

"You need adjustments before you leave brat?"

naruto shook his head no

"No I don't need any adjustments I am actually here to give you my address to send the bill to or if I need to order a replacement part."

Pinako nodded and took the slip of paper before he could walk off she yelled to him

"Hey brat I don't just fix anyone so make sure you become famous so that we can get a little bit of business yah."

naruto chuckled, nodded and waved his automail arm as he left.

(Bridge)

Team 7 and kushina waved as they left.

[With wave]

"So what do you think we should name the bridge."

Tazuna asked as Inari smiled and said

"How about 'The Bridge of equivalent exchange'?"

Tazuna smiled and ruffled Inari hair

"That's a good name."

(Back with team 7)

"Ok we will be moving fast I want to get to the gate on the third day now move out."

After kakashi finished naruto smirked and looked at kushina who grinned with an evil feeling to it and the two fazed out of existence leaving behind everyone else. Sakura looks to kakashi

"Those two are taking it a little too serious aren't they?"

kakashi felt a chill go down his spine

'If I don't move faster I might have to go through prank traps'

kakashi eye smiled after his thought and phased out just like the other two not wanting to get caught in any hell the two pranksters are planning.

(3 days later)

Naruto, kushina, and kakashi are waiting for sasuke, and sakura at the gate to the village about two minutes later sasuke breathing like he just did a marathon with smoking and singed hair and half a burned shirt, one sandal, and an arrow with a suction cup with superglue sticking out just above his tail bone and sakura walking like the living dead a wig of a bowl cut hair style glued to her head waring spandex that is green and weights with padlocks on her arms and legs. As they finally made it to the gate they collapsed in front of everyone

"Ok since everyone is here well head to the hokage first and then well have a week off so move out."

With that said there was a groan of pure hatred from the emo and banshee as they stood up and they head through the gates. On the way to the hokage tower since it was early in the morning no one except the hokage and some anbu are awake when they arrived at the hokage tower kakashi knocks on the door only to hear

"come in."

097654323456789098765431209761943765456787654324567898765432345678765432145

CH1 END

Thank you for reading please review

Please remember constructive criticism is appreciated

Whining is not tolerated and will be ignored

The story moves at my pace when I have time I have school to after all

This story will be graphic in description's latter on down the line so it will be rated M

Remember we all have our preference's / opinions please respect mine

NOTE THE MESUREMENTS IN THE STORY ARE FROM THE ANIME THEY ARE NOT CORRECT IN REALITY

If you haven't noticed there will be characters from both story's but most of the cast from FMA will not be making an appearance due to this some still will but will be few and far in between


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Naruto, and I never will.

This story has an M rating to MA

There will be torture in this chapter

097654323456789098765431209761943765456787654324567898765432345678765432145

From Dead Last to Alchemist CH2

As our hero walks into the office with his team mate's, kakashi and, his mom you see the hokage doing his best to defeat the nemesis of all kage Paperwork. Once the door closes he looks up and notices kushina causing the pipe he was smoking to fall out of his mouth and directly onto his hand causing the old kage to cry out

"Ha HOT."

While slapping his hand to put out the ember that was sticking to his skin. Once this little spectacle is finished the hokage looks back up to see everyone again trying not to laugh at sakura for looking like lee and, sasuke for just looking just ridiculous. Stopping once again on the red head in the room and then taking a stern look and directing it to kakashi before stating

"Kakashi this can't be who I think it is because she is dead and, if by some miracle it is their better be a damn good reason why there's a living dead person in my office."

The hokage at this point was staring down kakashi and kakashi like the inner five year old in all of us went wide eyed and just pointed at naruto as his explanation. The elderly kage followed kakashi's finger to naruto who shot kakashi a quick glare before looking at the kage and mouthing

'Once we are alone'

The kage understood that this would be private and just nodded then looked back to kakashi and in a stern voice spoke

"Ok kakashi-san report."

And so kakashi did he told the kage everything he knew except for the stuff he knew naruto and the old kage would be talking about later once he was done the hokage dismissed everyone except naruto. Once kakashi waved goodbye and closed the door naruto slumped into the chair and kushina stood behind him waiting to the kage to start.

"Ok naruto-kun please tell me why ku"

And naruto cut him off

"You mean to ask why my Kaa-chan is alive."

Naruto stated and the old kage frowned and nodded sadly. And so naruto told the old kage everything just like kakashi he left out the perverted parts because that would be his little secret so that the council doesn't try anything and once he was finished his jiji started to rant. As naruto was pretend listing to his jiji he would glance at kushina to see her reactions and so he started remembering where he got the book on alchemy in the first place.

-Flashback-

It was a crisp August afternoon and naruto was trying to get into the library after leaving the academy failing the clone technique for practice so he decided to head to the library with a backpack to get a book on the clone jutsu to practice at home but the receptionist was spouting her

"Demon"

Nonsense so naruto deciding he would find another way leaving the building cursing to himself

"Stupid bitch, twofaced prostitute, daughter of a shit slinger"

So he decided he would survey the building trying to find another way in when he saw an old wing that was sanctioned off with a ventilation system just big enough for him to squeeze through and he got a wicked grin and rubbed the flat of his hands together thinking

'That'll do Jeeves that'll do.'

So naruto climbed the building's latter on the old wing and squeezed into the vent shaft so that he could get in about five minutes later he is still in the older part of the sanctioned off wing and falls out of the vent onto and old wooden desk 

"OHPH"

Rubbing his back he looks around and sees that the windows are boarded up but you can see the light peering in through the windows making it look orange due to the tint and dust flying everywhere and lines upon lines of old books covered in dust with spaces in between them all he looks around at first he can hardly see but he sees an old light switch near a box of scented candles behind the counter and he goes and flip's the switch but nothing happens so he sighs and sits cross-legged and ponders how he is going to see in all of this darkness and he looks around for anything that can maybe light up the area after a good ten minutes he finds an old lighter and so he puts it up to his ear and shakes it

"Swish Swish"  
naruto nods hearing the fluid still in the lighter now he just needs to find something to light he looks around and finds a candle in a drawer near the candle stick box so he takes the wick between his fingers an rubs it bac and forth to make sure that there is no dust on the wick and he lights it. Looking around he sees old books all over the place some on the desk he fell on but most of the books are on the shelves that look ornate and older than sandame jiji's desk and so he says

"Might as well look around it couldn't hurt."

So naruto looks around starting with the

'V-X'

Section and working his way backwards through the alphabet eventually getting to a book on the clone technique in the

'A-C'

Section and read it finding out that he had to use less chakra for a basic clone technique or the clone would overload and look sickly so he thought

'Ok if I am overloading my clones with chakra than I need to work on control so I should try to find a book on Chakra control'

Naruto spent hours not even realizing how long he has been reading he has gone from

'Basic clone theory'

To

'Chakra control exercises for Dummies'

Then he branched off to other subjects not even realizing that he was remembering everything perfectly and then he final got to a book called

'Advanced Mathematics and Measurements for beginners'

As he was reading he looked around and noticed that there was a book lying on the ground he went over to pick it up and noticed that the closer he got to it the more it glared back because of the candle when he finally got to the book he noticed that the print was in color he could barely read the title because of the dust and so he brushed the dust off and read the title

'Alchemy for Advanced users'

Looking at the book be felt a spark of connection and so he searched the book shelves for books on alchemy and found

'Alchemy for Beginners'

He also found

'Master level Alchemy, Theory of equivalent exchange, and Human Alchemy'

Deciding that he didn't want to leave the books he grabbed them and put them in his backpack with the others with only one thought left how to get out without getting seen. Looking out the window he saw the sun rise so he hoped that he could slip out a back door unnoticed

(15 minutes latter)

Naruto was at home with the door locked asleep in bed with all the books still in his back pack.

-End flashback-

Over the years he learned from his private library and practiced all those chakra exercises going through the entire library eventually after all that hard work he had excellent chakra control now though all that practice has gone to hell because he doesn't have chakra anymore finally coming out of his little flashback naruto noticed that the hokage is still ranting and tunes back in

"Oh I can already tell that this is going to end in a migraine."

Then kushina finally spoke up

"Hiruzen."

Trying to get the old man's attention as he was mumbling and after repeating this process four times she finally snapped out

"HIRUZEN YOU STOP THIS MUTTERING AND LISTEN TO ME NOW OR ILL BURN ALL OF YOUR SO CALLED SECRET COLLECTION DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!"

The sandame looked at kushina in horror and nodded as quick as he could while thinking

'Not my presious'

"Now what is this I heard from my son about mobs trying to kill him on his birthday and, people refusing to let him purchase food oh and don't get me started on the civilian and, elder council trying to have him killed or banished."

As she spoke in the sickly sweet voice you could see an oni mask appear behind her and pure hate radiate off of her and the sandame could only pray for slight bloodshed after all he still needed a council side for the civilians

'Kami don't let her kill all of them.'

As he was about to speak up the door burst open with howler monkey like volume

"HIRUZEN WHAT THIS WE HEAR THAT THE DEMON BRAT HAS A WEPON THAT SHOULD BE IN SASKUE-SAMA'S HANDS."

As two boisterous voices and one quite body walked into the room with the two trying to talking over each other demanding that the 'Demon' be executed for having too much power not paying attention to who was in the room the oldest looking one with bandages that was looking around the room and noticed naruto with a board and tired expression and then looked to the redhead and his only visible eye widened noticing kushina as well as recognizing her as she slowly turned and looked at the three with malicious KI rolling off of her in wave silencing everyone in the room and causing everyone to turn slowly and look where this frightening intentions are coming from then she spoke in a voice that could kill with a glint in her eyes that says she is going to enjoy this and she gets right into her acting mode and looks down at naruto before speaking

"Father I know what I want now that we are back in kohona"

Reminding naruto of his promise

-Flashback-

Naruto gets ready to leave as he turns and looks at kushina

"Keep them safe here ok."

He says with a soft smile. Kushina looks a little worried and goes to say something but naruto cuts her off

"Don't worry about me I always find a way, and if I am still alive I'll get you anything you want when we get back."

She smiles and nods

-Flashback end-

He looks at kushina and asks

"And what would that be daughter."

The whole room looks at the woman with worry written all over there face as she spoke up

"I want those three putrid fleas so I can release some stress."

She spoke pointing to the elder council the hokage looked ready to retire at that moment and looked to naruto but before he could speak naruto looked at kushina and spoke

"If that is what you want."

Gazing over the terrified faces and looking at the hokage then speaking

"Jiji if I were you I'd come with me for some ramen while kushi-chan release's her stress after all it will be a while and I haven't eaten yet."

The hokage looked at naruto in shock then looked at the happy red head seeing that there was no way to save them after what they barged in talking about he nodded and left with naruto leaving behind two scared shitless elders and one arrogant but before he was out he said one last thing to kushina

"Miss Kushina if you could do me a favor and not nock over my paperwork that would be much appreciated."

He closed the door behind him locking it from the outside and activating the anti-exiting seal.

(POV split POV1 will be kushina while POV2 will be naruto and the sandame and POV3 will be the emo king himself then POV2 will change to the hokage and then will change to Naruto and kushina our normal POV)

WARNING TORTURE SCENE DON'T LIKE SKIP TO NEXT BOLD LINE

[POV1]The bandaged man Danzo smirked and yelled

"ROOT DEFEND US."

Kushina just smiles as she just holds her hand out as the root come from the ceiling and her fingers extend going through the root members chest and hear killing all four instantly causing the two elders to scream and for the banged elder to scowl and so he ripped off all his bandages revealing his eye filled arm and a sharingan eye in his left eye and all up his right arm as he smirked and said

"Now that these are out she is in a genjutsu and we can just kill her."

Oh how he was wrong as she just started walking towards our multi eyed bastard and sticking her hand up to his left eye and jamming her fingers in and ripping it out slowly than once it was out she popped it in her hand hearing him scream she looked to the eye filled arm and grabbed it and pulled causing danzo to scream as the arm was slowly teared off. Once it was torn off he fell to his ass frightened as she walked up and started to apply pressure to his balls slowly with her foot increasing the pressure till he was screaming hoarsely and then raised her foot and brought it down hard popping his balls causing donzo to almost pass out as she finally spoke

"I feel like I am forgetting something. What is it… oh yah this."

She grabbed him an lunged his half dead body at the wall and when he hit she extended her finger to pierce his stomach and lowered him into a lying position on his side so that the stomach acid pours out the hole and onto the other intestine's slowly eating away at him as he died she turns to the other man and smiles at him sickly before grabbing a bust of the sandame and stalking over bust in one had to the man punching him in the stomach casing him to fall to the ground as she drops the bust on his knee on the right leg hearing a snap before putting her index finger to her lips saying

"Oops here let me get that."

As she kneeled down picked up the bust with two hands as she raised it up and brought it down on his other knee still holding it just smiling switching between knees every three minutes bashing into the soft flesh until his legs were severed as she dropped the bust finally on his balls and dipped her hand in his blood and smeared it across his face while whispering in his ears

"Scream for me."

As she grabbed his neck and chocked the mad to death watching as his face changed colors before finally letting go and punching a hole through his chest to the heart and ripping it out dropping it to the side and looking to the woman who was cowering in a corner with a horrified expression causing kushina to smile and walk over to the sandame's desk and grab a stapler and pencils and slowly walked over to the corner where the woman was looking like yami-sama herself was coming. Looking up she sees the red head smile before she has her hand grabbed and kushina picks up the stapler and staples each individual finger to the wall repeating with the other hand she then takes the handful of pencil's and leans in and whispers

"You won't be using this anymore."

As she rams the sharpened pencil's into the elder's vag then grips the inside of the woman's baby maker and slowly rips it out and finally staples it to her head of gray hair standing up and walking to the door she knocked and spoke

"Anbu–san's I'm finished."

The door opened to reveal an anbu pair one male one female that saw the woman walk out and walk past just saying

"Thank you. I am going to go see my father now."

While she walked she was thinking

'He is probably eating his ramen still.

Looking at her blood covered hands she thinks

'Oh I should wash up'

The anbu look into the room to see the horrifying aftermath of kushina's little stress reliever and vomited both of them at the sight of bile leaking out of a hole in donzo's stomach, a white faced homura with a hole in his chest and heart lying beside him with severed legs, a vaginally bleeding koharu with her baby maker stapled to her forehead and fingers stapled to the wall with pencils poking out of the uterus and one thought ran through both spectators head's as they looked at this

'DON'T PISS OFF THIS WOMAN'

Torture scene over

[POV2] Naruto and the sandame are walking to Ichiraku ramen having a talk about naruto's future

"Naruto you know it's going to be harder on you now that you can't use anything but taijutsu so kakashi is going to have to be harder on you with practice."

Naruto looked at the sandame and tilted his head then spoke up

"Well that shouldn't be that hard I mean all he has taught me is team building exercises and strength and stamina training."

The sandame looked at Naruto shocked then spoke up

"He hasn't taught you a new taijutsu other than the academy style or how to walk on water how about battle tactics or chakra building exercises or checked your elemental affinity?"

Naruto looked at his jiji like he grew a second head and shook his head no the old kage looked like he was going to kill he could practicly see red and kakashi was the target he was neglecting Naruto and that made the old kage mad so he looked at Naruto like he really didn't want to ask this question but it needed to be asked

"What about your other teammates does he teach them anything?"

They finally got to the stand for Ichiraku and sat down waiting for their orders to be taken when Naruto looked at his jiji and spoke

"Yah kakashi goes and teaches sasuke on his own and he tries to teach sakura a thing here or there but when I ask he always just says that my control isn't good enough but he can't say that anymore since there is no chakra there to control hell there is no network for it so when we were training for zabuza I would do strength and stamina training and in my free time I would read up on temporary alchemic reactions like bone strengthening and muscle elasticity how to make it stretch more for a short period of time so that nothing got broken or torn when I shot myself out of the cannon and had to make the landing for my entrance to my fight to zabuza because presentation is key you know."

The sandame laughed as they finally got to order Naruto ordered double his order and when the old man gave him a look of why he answered

"Kushina-chan is going to want something to eat when she's done."

The sandame nodded and then in his head tried to think of what to do to kakashi when he got his hands on that idiot he looked at Naruto and asked

"So you killed zabuza that means you get the bounty he was a missing-nin after all that on top of the money from the C turned A rank pay should be enough to gear you up and it's not every day that I get a ninja with automail so that money can be saved for repairs upgrades and food."

Naruto nodded and they sat quietly and foronce Naruto didn't eat vary quickly like something was on his mind so the sandame asked

"Is everything ok naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks over at the sandame sheepishly and asks

"What makes you say that Jiji?'

You could tell he was trying to deflect the question but the sandame wasn't going to have any of that and looked at him stern for a second and waited for Naruto to talk eventually Naruto sighed and spoke up

"Is it wrong for me to find … well to be attracted to … no to have feelings for … Kushina"

The sandame looked at naruto with wide eye's realizing why he felt so unconfutable he found his own mother attractive and not in the oh she's just pretty like a normal kid no he was attracted to her physically it seemed so it was the sandame's turn to sigh and he spoke up

"For normal people like civilian's I would say that it's not normal."

naruto looked down and frowned then the old kage continued

"But with ninja and clans and trying to keep bloodlines pure I would say no its not wrong its sometimes happens between parent and child but most of the time it happens between sibling's but I thought you said that she was sterile."

Naruto sighed in relief and answered the question

"I lied because I didn't want to give her to sasuke-teme please keep this a secret jiji."

the sandame smiled and nodded it might be weird but he felt happy for the boy even if it was in a sense his mother but only in spirit not in body so technically it's not incest but still someone other than that stalker hinata and that violent pink haired banshee

'Thank god that was just a phase it's a blessing in disguise that he can find someone decent now'

All he has to do is pray to kami that she reciprocates his feelings

"Hello naruto did you get anything for me."

Naruto looked behind him to see kushina smiling and nods and points to the seat with the food in front of it that is in between himself and the old kage. The old kage looks at kushina to see that she is looking to Naruto in joy and what looks like passion coming from her eyes the old man snickers to himself as he looks away knowing that Naruto will be fine then he looks to his wallet and thinks

'Damn I might have to pull a little more money out from now on this one little visit has cleaned out my wallet.'

When everyone is finished Naruto and kushina thank his jiji for the meal and kushina speaks up

"Hey old man you might want to have someone clean your office before you go in."

The sandame sighed as naruto and kushina left to naruto's apartment the hokage left after paying to go to his home for the night figuring that the mess in his office can wait till morning because it obviously can't be that bad.

(Oh how wrong he is)

[POV3] We see the emo king smiling smug thinking that he was going to get his new weapon to use to help kill his brother and keep as a trophy after all that is all the council is good for is getting him what he wants

"Just wait dobe all that makes you strong will be mine."

Little did he know his stalker and his sensei were watching.

Sakura was thinking

'I'll do whatever you want me to so I can be with you sasuke-kun'

While kakashi was thinking

'Damn that council he needs to learn responsibility and humility they treat him like he is fucking kami'

After about five minutes of waiting and no elder council member he figures he will go see how it was going and so he could take his new trophy from the dobe so he starts walking to the hokages office while thinking on how he is going to make that little dobe's homunculi kneel to him. As he is walking sakura is following him and kakashi decides to go see if he can help the hokage out with the elder council to see reason that he is only a kid and not even a well-mannered one. When they all got there time difference wasn't by much with sasuke using roof tops and sakura sprinting in the empty street and kakashi being well kakashi. When they arrived at the hokage's office they pretended that they bumped into sasuke and headed to the hokages office together when they got to the closed door kakashi smelled death and told the other two to be ready that something wasn't right

Graphic part skip if you want

As kakashi pushed the door open he saw the light was out but there was blood on the floor he reached around the corner and flicked the light on and as soon as it came on he wishes he left it off he coud see bile leaking out of a hole in danzo's stomach, a white faced homura with a hole in his chest and heat lying beside him with severed legs, a vaginally bleeding koharu with her baby maker stapled to her forehead and fingers stapled to the wall with pencils poking out of the uterus the first thing all three of them did was vomit ironically in the same spot that the two anbu did

End of graphic description

Kakashi quickly closed the door with one thought

'I need to tell hokage-sama about this as soon as I send my ginin to a yamaka for a memory wipe at the hospital'

And so he shunshined to the hospital and handed the two to the nearest nurse with three words

"Mind wipe now."

And he shunshined to the hokage's leaving sasuke and sakura at the hospital

[POV2] The old kage was sitting on his bed about to lie down when there was a frantic knock on the door and he grumbled

"Stupid fucking people in the middle of the fuckin night can't get any rest in this demandable village no can't figure it out for themselves no they have to come and ask me. Is there no one else with a damn brain around here?"

As he got on a robe that covers his old man body and he answers the door to see kakashi he quirks an eyebrow and speeks up

"What can I do for you kakashi-san?"

Kakashi looks at the sandame in a soilder like maner before speaking

"Sir there has three homicides in your office that are by far the most disturbing thing I have seen to date I have come to inform you so that we may capture the killer of the three elder council members."

The old kage knew this was going to be a long night so he held up his hand to stop kakashi and waved him inside once inside the old man lead kakashi to a couch and asked

"Would you like some tea?"

Kakashi was wondering what the hell was going on but figured that there must be a reason that the hokage wasn't freaking out about this and nodded so the old kage went and put on a tea pot on the burner as he was walking he started to talk

"Well let's begin at mine and Naruto-kun's conversation. I and Naruto were having a discussion about the basic hell Naruto has caused for himself and that is when kushina cut in and asked about Naruto's treatment when he was younger by the village and I didn't get to say anything because donzo, homura and, koharu came in busting through the door with koharu and her big mouth practically demanding Naruto with the first sentence to give kushina to sasuke

Kakashis first thought was

'Called it.'

And he turned back into the sandame

"And so kushina took offence to that and said that Naruto promised her something. Back in wave I presume and said she wanted to relive some stress by using the elders"

The tea kettle went off and the sandame took it off and poured two cups and set it between kakashi and himself with kakashi taking a drink then the sandame continued

"Naruto suggested that we leave and let her to have her stress release so me and Naruto left for ramen and kushina did most likely what you saw before joing us for ramen so that is the basic of it."

Sandame then thought

'If it's that bad I really should have it cleaned before morning I'll call for an anbu unit to clean it up before bed'

Kakashi sat there and pondered if he should warn sasuke but he decided very quickly might I add that if sasuke was going to pull anything he deserves it for trying to split up his new entertainment duo and since kushina was technically Naruto's tool he could even use her for the chunin exams at that thought dollar sign's popped into his eyes at the thought

'I could use this to get money for the limited edition black cover version of Icha Icha Paradise with the author's signature and with the pop up illustration of kunoichi magazine in the back of the book'

Kakashi giggled perversely and smiled evilly and spoke up

"sandame-sama I would like to nominate my team for the upcoming chunin exams."

The old kage looked at kakashi and narrowed his eyes and spoke

"And why should I put a team in the exams that has barely any training excepet for the uchiha from what Naruto tells me."

Kakashi looked a little paniced his golden ticket was flying away with the wind he need to think fast then it hit him and he smiled more evilly

"From what I can tell Naruto needs more strength and stamina for the taijutsu I want to teach him but should be good enough with his photographic memory by a month and a half Naruto hen needs to learn the kata's for taijutsu if everything goes right with all of that they should be ready for the chunin exams after another month of training."

Sarutobi could already see that there was nothing wrong with the schedule and could tell already that even though it would be a pain in the ass kakashi was determined for once he wasn't going to question it if it got the lazy jonin to actually do his job. So sarutobi nodded and agreed with kakashi who stood up said thank you for the tea and left the sandame called an anbu unit to clean his office and he went back to bed.

[Return to normal]

Naruto and kushina were walking to Naruto's apartment to crash as they were walking kushina would steal glances at Naruto and look away quick and Naruto would do the same after a while Naruto fought enough of his nerves and finally spoke up

"kaa-chan I wanted to tell you something."

Kushina looked at naruto smiled softly kind of nervous if he noticed her looking at him so she finally said

"And what is that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and released it then a shallow breath and said

"You can get pregnant."

kushina looked at him then laughed

"I figured that was a lie that I couldn't. What happened didn't want to give me to anyone else trying to keep me for yourself."

Naruto looked up at her a little shocked and didn't say anything practically getting the point across that she was right. Kushina looked at naruto a little surprised and asked

"Naruto I have a question for you."

She took a deep breath and looked at him seriously before she spoke up

"Naruto do you have feelings for me as more than family?"

Naruto blushed and stopped walking kushina stopped and looked at naruto as he nodded a little and dropped his head a little ashamed but after a deep breath he look up and into her eyes with sincerity and passion

"Yes, I have romantic feelings for you. I think your hair is a heavenly red that flowing like water and is as red as the eclipsing sun peeking over the earth with that deep shade of red at first mornings light. Your laugh is adorable and your smile makes my heart skip a beat and when you were worried about me back in wave I felt like I had to do something to get you to smile so I gave you a kiss to get rid of that worried look. I truly and honest don't think I can think of another woman like I think about you."

Naruto then dropped his head so he didn't have to look at her face. kushina on the other hand looked like she was shocked on the outside with a blush and on the inside she was squealing so loud she could shatter glass jumping around like a cheerleader going

'GO FOR IT BAKA-TTBANE '

She then cleared her throat and lifted naruto's head up and kneeled down and smiled at him as they made eye contact at face level and she asked the all-important questions

"Are you sure this is what you want because once you make this decision there is no going back and people are going to talk and ridicule and act disgusted can you handle that and seriously think don't just answer."

Naruto smiled into her violet eyes then leaned in and turned his head sideways still smiling as he closed his eyes and gave her his best and most passionate slow kiss he could licking her teeth begging for entrance after a second kushina registered what was happening and accepted his feeling's giving him access to her mouth moaning into the kiss after about five minutes they pulled away for air as he was panting he slowly opened his eyes and looked into hers as he leaned his forehead onto hers before speaking up

"I think that answers your question. Pulse it's nothing different from wat they already do"

Kushina smiled as they waked the rest of the way home in silence holding hands when they got home naruto opened the door and led her inside once inside she could see that there wasn't really a living room it was like a small library with a desk at one end with a kitchen attached with a full pantry filled with ramen most likely in the corner there was a table big enough for four and there was a microwave on the countertop kushina looked at naruto as he walked over to the couch and fell face first over the arm rest and groaned kushina walked up to him as he rolled over with his back bending due to the arm of the chair looking like a stretching cat naruto looked at kushina and spoke up

"You take the bedroom for now I don't feel like moving from this wonder of a couch and I expect we won't be doing those kinds of thing's till we are married anywise am I correct?"

kushina chuckled to herself but nodded she was old fashioned after all. He pointed to the door at the end of the hall and said

"The door at the end of the hall is the bathroom the door in the right is my test room and supply room for alchemy depending on the mood really or if I have anything I need to store the room on the left is the bedroom good night."

Naruto leaned up and gave kushina a quick kiss on the lips before looking into her beautiful violet eyes for a minute and smiling then falling back onto the couch in weird and new positions till he fell asleep. Kushina decided that she was exhausted from her day and decided that she would get a shower and head to bed. Even if she didn't have to sleep.

(Next Day Council)

[POV Hokage]

"Ok now that everyone is here let's get started."

Everyone looked to the old kage in amusement and hashi spoke up

"Hokage-sama what of the elders?"

The hokage knew this was coming so he sighed and thought

'Kami can't I have one easy day just one is that too much to ask for.'

Mumbling some curses he then proceeded to tell the council of what he knew happened to say the expressions in the room were different was like saying you could walk on water without chakra the civilians were pissed that the 'Demon' now had a weapon and Danzo wasn't there to tell them what to do to get it from him. The shinobi side was all smiles the old fossils were finally gone and they could now sleep without having to worry about their own children being abducted for root.

(Next Week)

Naruto woke up to someone running a hand over his automail arm trying to wake him up he yawned and slowly flutters his eyes open to see kushina kneeling next to the couch he had fallen asleep on again there was a couple dozen empty bottles of nair hair removal by him as he looked to the window to see the sun rise and snickered while thinking

'Oh that ought to teach those high and might hyuga'

And looked back to kushina leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose getting a smile out of her he sat up and asked

"What time is it?"

kushina looked to the kitchen before answering

"Almost six your team meeting is at six thirty."

naruto nodded and stood up as the blanket slid off showing he was shirtless showing muscle making kushina blush slightly seeing him stretch taking all of it in for a second then composing herself she turned around when he finally spoke up

"You're coming with me from now on. Take it as you being an unofficial member of team seven after all I need someone I can trust to watch my back. I'll take a shower and get dressed."

kushina just listened she wasn't going to argue if it meant she could spend more time with naruto and not have to be cramped into the apartment filled with books she could swear that naruto needed a woman's touch the place practically screamed hey I get obsessed and in groused in whatever I am working on she needed to put her touch on this apartment to show that he was claimed that he was hers she would just go along with it for now than when she gets any money that is where it's going. Naruto came out of the bedroom with teeth brushed and with an all-black long sleeve shirt black slacks with black socks and in his ninja sandals and white gloves on kushina already dressed before she tried to shake naruto awake naruto opened the door for the first time in a week and the two left for training ground seven as they were walking people stared at the two whispering insults and what not since they were walking so close they could hear

"Look the demon tricked some poor woman someone needs to tell her what she is getting close to so that he can't corrupt her any further."

but no one would come close because of the ki coming off of kushina it literally spooked everyone as they walked because anyone who looked at kushina saw an oni mask behind her as they were walking once they finally got to training ground seven five minutes early they saw sakura pestering sasuke and sasuke looking at naruto angry so basically a normal day right at six thirty kakashi appeared everyone got into battle stance except kushina she was just listening and watching finally sakura spoke up

"You're on time so you can't be kakashi-sensei what did you do with the real kakashi imposter."

kakashi sweat droped and thought

'maybe I should just show up on time from now on then once they get used to it go back to being late… then kushina will kill me nope just going to be on time and pray naruto passes his chunin exams I am not going to be responsible if he decides that he wants to sleep in later so he uses alchemy to make a giant wall in the middle of town so the sun doesn't shine through his curtains oh the hell I would catch.'

kakshi spoke up raising his hands palm forward

"I am the real kakashi and you three for the next three months are going through my quick guid to chunin. Naruto you need more strength and stamina for the taijutsu I want to teach you but should be good enough with your photographic memory by a month and a half and sakura do whatever you're going to do."

Sakura looked happy she didn't have to do anything but watch her sasuke-kun

"Sasuke you need chakra control exercises for your two months as Naruto learns the Advanced kata's for taijutsu if everything goes right with all of that you guys and gal should be ready for the chunin exams after another month of training and no d ranks alight so let's get stared we will do the …

(Two months and 31 days later)

The last three months passed like a breeze today being the last day everyone improved considerably naruto is now the team taijutsu and alchemy specailest and sasuke is the ninjutsu specailest and kushina was naruto's partner basically the only person who could keep up with his inhuman speed and that is including kakashi and the only person he truly trusted to watch his back they were waiting for said jonin praying that he wasn't returning to his old tardy self now that tomorrow was the chunin exams after two minute's kakashi showed up

"Sorry for being late but hokage-sama can be long winded sometimes."

kakashi pulled out the slips of papper for the chunin exam and passes it out

"Don't be late tomorrow after all you don't want to be the last in tour class to make chunin."

And they split up naruto left to get more supplies and flasks kushina followed after him sakura was still a fan girl so she chased after sasuke bugging him for dates as he hn'ed and just ignored her like the broody teme he was Naruto was walking down the street with kushina when he spotted a square rock so he stoped and looked at it then sighed

"Ko you really need to get a new rock because rocks aren't square."

kushina watched in fascination as the square rock went up in smoke and then Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi,could be seen ko (Short for Konohamaru) spoke up

"Your still too good boss but I'll get you next time. Hey boss will you play ninja with us?"

naruto sighed he enjoyed playing with the little kids but he had supplies to get

'Ah what could an hour playing with kids do other than the obvious?'

naruto smiled tilted his head and started counting

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4."

and the kids laughed and took off running kushina gave him a gentle smile seeing him play with younger kids she could see that when the time came he was going to be a wonderful father

"3…2…1 ready here comes the ninja."

As he raced after ko and company he heard yelling

"HEY YOU RAN INTO ME!"

naruto looked and saw ko held up by his scarf with his friend waiting at the corner looking scared

naruto looked closer and saw that there was another kid maybe a little older than him holding up ko and so naruto walked around the corner calm and spoke up

"HEY let the kid go."

The cat-kid looked at naruto and snickered

"Oh yah and what are you going to do if I don't."

ko was looking nervious he didn't know if something was going to happen or not but he didn't want to be here right now naruto looked at the cat-kid and exhaled a sigh like this was going to be a pain in the ass and tried his last reasoning thechnique

"You know that's the hokages grandson if I were you id apologize for the threat let the kid down and leave."

The blond girl behind the cat-kid said

"Kankuro let the kid down and let's just go the kids not worth it."

The now identified kankuro just got a look of superiority and spouted off

"Don't tell me what to do Temari this kids going to see what happens when you don't watch where he's going."

Temari just sighed this is why she usually just pretended not to know her brother because of how much of an idiot he is naruto saw that this wasn't going to work and just as he was about to do something a kunai shot from a nearby tree and almost caught kankuro in the face as he dropped ko to dodge the kunai ko ran straight for his friends that were waiting with kushina kankuro looked to where the kunai came from to see sasuke glareing at him kakuro went to reach for his pack that was stuck to his back when a voice garbled like gravel spoke

"Kankuro"

kankuro looked like he just had a heart attack and followed the voice to behind sasuke who once he heard the voice leapt off of the branch to the ground startled so he glared at the sand forming a body kankuro said in a shaky voice

"H-hey G-gara ..."

But he was cut off by gara

"Shut up or I'll kill you kankuro you're a disappointment."

gara then sand shunshined between kankuro and temari then looked at sasuke and naruto

"Come let us leave now without causing trouble or I'll kill you."

before he started to leave but before he could sasuke spoke up

"Hey whats your name."

gara looked over his shoulder thinking

'This one need's to learn manners mother.'

" My name is Sabaku no Gara."

gara goes to turn around and sasuke says

"My name is sasuke uchiha."

gara nodded not really caring and he and his siblings are taken away in gara's sand shunshin

naruto is fighting the urge to turn sasuke into a woman weighing his options he chooses maybe latter and he turns back to the kids and starts walking towards them as he does he speaks up

"Ko you ok?"

Ko nodded as naruto looks at his shadow for the time like a sundial he sighs

"Ko I need to pick up some supplies I'll play with you some other time ok."

ko smiled and nodded grabing his two little friends and took off naruto looks to kushina and nods with a smile and they head to a local spice shop before heading home to sleep.

As they walk naruto lets his mind wonder to how exciting the exam is going to be.

097654323456789098765431209761943765456787654324567898765432345678765432145

CH2 END

Thank you for reading please review

Please remember constructive criticism is appreciated

Whining is not tolerated and will be ignored

The story moves at my pace when I have time I have school to after all

This story will be graphic in description's so it will be rated M

Remember we all have our preference's / opinions please respect mine

NOTE THE MESUREMENTS IN THE STORY ARE FROM THE ANIME THEY ARE NOT CORRECT IN REALITY

If you haven't noticed there will be characters from both story's but most of the cast from FMA will not be making an appearance due to this some still will but will be few and far in between


End file.
